


the winner of all sleepovers

by planetundersiege



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Post Season 1, Slice of Life, Staja, bad timing, embarrassing parents, they just wanted a cute sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Aja looked forward to a normal sleepover at Steve’s house. What could go wrong?





	the winner of all sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> Ok 3Below comes back on Friday and I’m hyped, so here’s some Staja.

Aja walked through town. It was getting a bit late, and the sun had set, making the street lights and the stars the main light source. She carried a backpack with several items, including her phone charger. She was so excited, she would spend the night at Steve’s for the first time, and he had already planned a long list of movies he wanted to show her. Beloved classics, he had called them, and he was also going to make the popped corn she loved so much. Steve and told her his mother was working late, but that his stepdad would be home.

Before she knew it, the akiridion stood in front of Steve’s house, it was the first time she had ever visited the house. She nervously rang the bell, and expected Steve to open, but instead she met coach Lawrence.

“Aja, what are you doing here?” he asked his favorite student.

“Coach, you are Steve’s stepfather? I’m here for my and Steve’s “stay at home date” as he called it.”

“Oh,  _ that’s  _ why he’s making all the popcorn, come in.” he said, before turning around. “Steve, your girlfriend is here! And she is also my star rope climber! Why didn’t you tell me that?”

Aja chuckled at his sudden interest, and the next second he saw Steve come out from the kitchen, his face redder than ever. Aja really enjoyed the way it looked when a human blushed, and enjoyed blushing herself too while in her form, but it was still strange, since akiridions just turned warmer and glew brighter.

“Coach, you’re embarrassing me.” Steve said, and Aja just laughed. “Hey Aja, the popcorn is done any second, come over here.”

“Steve, you’re so sweet when you’re embarrassed, I like when your face turns all pink, it’s interesting. But I do understand how you feel because of my papa, I’m pretty sure parenthood is universal.”

“I bet. Parents are all the same, aren’t they?” he said, and then got the bowl, filled to the brink with salted, buttery popcorn.”

“I love your popped corn, it’s so, soft and light. What are we watching?”

Steve smiled.

“Well, I’ve picked between five amazing movies, and you get to choose. Let’s go to my room.”

“No, stop there you two!” Coach Lawrence suddenly intervened. “You watch those movies in the living room. There will be no funny business of any sorts if you catch my drift.” he said, and she immediately saw how Steve became pale, and then red again. It took her a few more seconds to get it, until she realized what the human meant, and she thought her core would explode out of embarrassment.

“OF COURSE NOT!” she shouted. “No business of any kind, especially the funny kind, will happen.”

Two minutes later, the couple sat on the couch, tightly huddled together, both as red as one could possibly be, while Coach sat in an armchair.

“Well.” Steve said. “That was embarrassing.”

“Yeah.” Aja answered, and then began to panic as she felt her eyes and hands tingle, as the warmth of her core became more intense, which could only mean one thing, so, she leaned closer and began to whisper. “Also, I might have forgotten to renew my transduction.”

“You what?”

“Yes, it only works 12 horvaths, and I thought I renewed it before dinner, but I didn’t, and now I’m changing back any sekton, a mekron at most, and if you don’t want to explain everything to Coach, we have to come up with something fas…”

Too late.

Aja was blue, had four arms, and the couch stared at her in disbelief, just pointing.

Both Aja and Steve sighed.

“Okay, Coach, so, I’m dating an alien, but don’t use that word, it’s offensive. Aja prefers being called an akiridion.”

This would be a long evening. They just wanted to watch a movie.


End file.
